1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving device, a light-emitting device, a projection device, a control method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-234842 discloses a field sequential-type projection device. A field sequential-type projection device projects a color image by sequentially and repetitively radiating red light, green light, and blue light to a display element. In particular, a projection device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-234842 sequentially and repetitively illuminates red light-emitting diodes, green light-emitting diodes, and blue light-emitting diodes using one DC/DC converter. The voltages of the red light-emitting diodes, the green light-emitting diodes, and the blue light-emitting diodes differ during illumination, and these are driven by one DC/DC converter, and thus, the voltage outputted by the DC/DC converter changes in synchronization with the start of illumination of the red light-emitting diodes, the green light-emitting diodes, and the blue light-emitting diodes, respectively.